Stray Cat
by ErraticMovements
Summary: AU Well the title pretty much sums it up. SoubixRitsuka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Yay! Well anyway tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it–but please, be nice...I'm very open to all your opinions but I do NOT appreciate it when people are jerks about it! So BE NICE!**

**WARNING: This fic is YAOI as in boy on boy pairings, and child and adult relationships (commonly known as pedophilia but that just sounds...wrong in comparison to this particular series) Some cursing. Some mature and graphic scene(s). And while I may be an open minded yaoi fan-girl some of you may not be so if you are against any of these things then I'm warning you, otherwise enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER If I had my way I would own it but for fear of the wrath of fanfiction .net I must. I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! There I said it! This makes people so sad to confess... damn sue happy people! AHEM well any way on with the story...finally.**

Prologue

He didn't know exactly what had drawn him out of the depths of his warm house, from the depths of his world of paint and canvas, into the cold and unto the streets laced with white ice.

But even without real reason he was pulled out and into the crisp freezing night.

The snow crunched beneath his feet and the cold night nipped at his skin. He didn't know how long or far, or even where he walked. He just stared blankly ahead oblivious to his surroundings. He was faintly aware of his hands slowly growing numb even though they were pressed into the pockets of his jacket. His silvery hair grew cold as well brushing against his face sporadically.

He stopped abruptly when an icy cold drop of liquid landed on his cheek.

He looked up to see small crystal droplets, mix with the falling snippets of lace.

Rain and snow at once...

He ducked under a nearby canopy quickly. At this time he was able to recognize where he was.

He was leaning on the wall of a small family owned coffee shop near the edge of town, the smell of coffee still lingering in the damp air long after the doors were locked for the night.

He was surprised at how far he had traveled from the large Agatsuma mansion. his breath curled from his nose and mouth, visible like steam.

He seemed to stand there for eternity, watching the two mix and often collide, the moonlight reflecting her image upon them during their rare dance.

The sound of footsteps startled him, accompanied by the splashing of puddles.

A boy fell onto the ground beside him, drenched and dripping with water. His were shut as if he was in pain, his face was flushed and his breathing was labored. His raven colored hair stuck to his skin slightly where ice water droplets were running down his skin. Two black kitty ears were flat against his head, and a long black hugged his shivering body.

He brought one of his trembling hands to his mouth as his body heaved his throat must've become raw because crimson liquid spattered the white snow, as it dripped between the boy's fingers.

Soubi watched as the small form dropped onto the cement. Tears clung to his eye lashes as they flickered shut. He looked almost angelic there lying there amongst the snow and rain his blood taking on a silvery appearance as the moonlight caught it.

He felt his arms wrap around the boy's lithe form and lift him easily.

He didn't know why he did this. He didn't care about anyone. So why was he drawn to this boy? He had the unexplainable urge to take care of this boy.

Why...?

**A/N: Okay! There's my prologue. If I should keep going tell me if I shouldn't tell me... please review!**


	2. Puke

**A/N: IT's been a while, sorry. Also sorry that the first chapter sucked ass...I think it did. I'm not too thrilled with this one either. I hope you enjoy it. I'll also be updating all my other stories too so, check those out if you want.**

**WARNING: This fic is YAOI as in boy on boy pairings, and child and adult relationships (commonly known as pedophilia but that just sounds...wrong in comparison to this particular series) Some cursing. Some mature and graphic scene(s). And while I may be an open minded yaoi fan-girl some of you may not be so if you are against any of these things then I'm warning you, otherwise enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER If I had my way I would own it but for fear of the wrath of fanfiction .net I must. I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! There I said it! This makes people so sad to confess... damn sue happy people! **

**Chapter one: Puke!**

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times so his eyes could adjust to the light, after being rapt in the darkness of his muddled sleep.

His gaze drifted around the room he was in. He didn't know how he had gotten into a room like this. Paintings and open sketch books littered the fine oak tables along the walls. Brushes and pencils askew around them. Pigments of colors he didn't even realize existed were visible. They gave the room a feeling of comfort and safety.

He sighed, or rather tried to, but that ended up throwing him into a fit of painful coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand. He was finally awake enough to analyze himself. His throat felt raw and swollen, is nose was hard to breath out of, his eyes hurt his nose hurt his stomach hurt, EVERYWHERE hurt.

He settled himself down again into the, oh so soft, ambient colored sheets. He didn't know why but he was freezing but at the same time a thin layer of sweat coated his body. He probably had a fever... that was the last thing he needed right now...

Then there was his location to consider. The last thing he remembered was heading to Yuiko's café. Her bedroom was right above the door of the café. She was one of his closest friends and she always woke up when he stood outside her window and called her name. People who saw always assumed they were dating, but their relationship wasn't any thing like that... He was off subject. God, why couldn't he focus?

Then he remembered the rain...

Yes it had been raining and snowing, all at once he remembered standing in it for hours, paying no heed to his body's protests against the cold, he stood there emblazoning the image into his mind. Till finally his body won over and he ran under the covering outside Yuiko's café.

Then silvery blue eyes... before darkness had consumed him.

Those eyes... they stayed so firmly planted in his mind... They held him even as he drifted of into sleep again...

BE AGGRESSIVE! BE BE AGGRESSIVE!

Soubi was growing impatient. The boy had been asleep for nearly two days now. Word was spreading about his new pet. Not that soubi wasn't considering keeping the boy, but he didn't even know his name for god's sake! Hell he didn't even know IF he could even keep the boy...well with his position he probably could, but still. And now he was being bombarded with questions he had no answers to and gifts had been sent as congrats . Being wealthy and well known had that effect he supposed and everyone must've been pleased to hear that he was not defective or something.

He was seriously considering waking the boy up so he could get some information.

"Sir lunch is ready." a monotone voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Very well. You may leave, I'll be there shortly." he waved the servant girl off impatiently. He sighed before standing and taking his time.

Lunch was un eventful, Time drifted by slowly. It was dusk when he decided he was going to go check on the boy.

Imagine his surprise and delight, to be walking to his room and to see the object of his thoughts.

He had removed the boy's wet clothes and replaced them with one of his white button up shirts and a pair of silk pants he had stolen from Kio's room.

His shirt hung off the boy's arms covering up his finger tips. And the pants hung low on the boy's hips, and covered up his feet, dragging on the floor. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were half lidded, so he couldn't quite make out the color of them.

He was walking down the hall, pausing to peer at into rooms or to cough or sneeze, he looked rather confused and scared, along with the 'I feel like shit' expression.

He leaned against the wall, continuing to watch the boy. He raised one elegant eyebrow when the boy's shoulders slumped in defeat and he dropped unceremoniously onto the floor in the middle of the wide hallway. The boy sighed, which quickly turned into a fit of coughs and sneezes.

He pushed him self off the wall and walked over to the boy and stood in front of him. The boy was still coughing so he was still oblivious to his presence.

When the boy looked up at him his face was contorted with pain and he fell forward on his hands and to Soubi's utter disgust the boy puked...all over him.

The boy looked up at him his violet eyes watery with pain. He opened his mouth to say something but the boy fell over to the side beads of sweat running down his skin, causing raven locks to stick.

"So...rry."

**A/N: Review!!!!**


End file.
